Bajo El Sol De Toscana
by Lolo18
Summary: -/- Había sido despedida de su trabajo y ahora viajaba con su 'ex' jefe a Toscana donde su padre, estaba loca pero enamorada y su mundo terminó de descolocarse al verse envuelta en una boda inventada por él; el amor se puede volver absurdo a veces. -/


**¡Hola a todos!**

¿Se olvidaron de mí? ¡Que malos son!

Pero aquí regreso para seguir fastidiandolos xDDD

**¡Déjenme reviews!** _Son gratis..._

_**/***/***/***/***/***/**_

**_...Bajo El Sol De Toscana...  
><em>**

**_/***/***/_**

Miró de reojo a su jefe en el asiento de acompañante que se estaba quedando dormido por la fresca brisa de abril, revisó la velocidad y todo iba aparentemente bien en su cabeza. Pero no en su corazón.

Tenerlo tan cerca rozando su brazo desnudo con la manga de la camiseta negra que él llevaba, le hacía subir la temperatura y el aire empezó a faltarle. Lo amó desde el momento en que lo vio entrar a la oficina con la corbata mal arreglada y un haz de luz tras su cabeza, los pájaros cantaron un himno de gloria y tuvo que parpadear para saber si estaba soñando; ése hombre tenía perfectas hasta las raíces de sus dorados cabellos.

Bufó obstinada. Desde ése día tartamudeaba, se volvió torpe e indecisa, una completa idiota y más si él estaba cerca, de pronto él empezó a pasar más tiempo en la oficina, hablaban hasta muy tarde, comían juntos y él siempre trataba de hacerla reír.

- ¿Seguro qué tu padre no se molestará? - su acompañante le habló medio adormilado.

- No lo hará. - lo miró de reojo. - Tienes mucho sueño, ¿por qué no duermes un poco? -

- Estoy bien. - se acomodó más en el asiento del Mercedez mientras observaba los árboles.

Hace tres semanas había sido despedida por su ''incompetencia'' y ahora viajaba a la casa de su padre con el que la despidió, llámenla ''tonta'' pero lo cierto es que estaba tan enamorada que cuando le abrió la puerta y vio que era él, pidiendo que regresara al puesto y suplicándole viajar con ella no pudo decirle que no.

- Acomoda todo, estamos muy cerca de llegar. -

Vio como se levantaba un poco y grácilmente agarraba unas maletas, suspiró topemente haciendo que él la mirara extrañado.

- ¿Pasa algo? -

- No. - empezaba a molestarse de sus actos de torpeza. - No pasa absolutamente nada. - miró por el espejo retrovisor como si viniese algún carro desesperado detrás.

Naruto volteó el rostro mientras arrugaba el ceño y volvía a mirarla.

- Has estado muy extraña desde que salimos de la ciudad. -

- Es que extrañaba Toscana, es todo. -

- No pareces estar feliz. -

- ¡Lo estoy! ¿Vale? Y deja ya este interrogatorio absurdo. -

Naruto rodó los ojos.

- Vaya Hinata, no conocía ese carácter. Lo tienes bien escondido. -

Ella lo miró enfadada hasta que empezó a suavizar sus facciones, en su casa no quería levantar sosprechas de lo que su torpe corazón sentía, hacia aquel semidios vestido de ángel.

- Hemos llegado. -

Aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento mientras miraba a Naruto deslumbrarse con la enorme mansión que se levantaba en su frente, gigante fue lo primero que pasó por su cabeza.

- Parece un castillo. - dijo con la boca abierta.

- Y ésta es solo la casa de campo. - rechinó los dientes.

- ¿Tu familia es millonaria? -

Hinata arrugó el ceño mientras lo miraba fijamente, ¿es qué acaso él no sabía de donde provenía su raro y famoso apellido?

- Yo...- antes de terminar la puerta de la mansión se abrió.

Una melena negra y deslumbrante corrió hasta Hinata aferrándose a un abrazo, era mucho más baja que ella haciendo enterrar su cabeza entre su pecho.

- Hinata, te extrañé. -

- Y yo a ti. - le besó la cabeza y la apartó. - Ella es Hanabi, mi hermana. -

La joven lo examinó muy de cerca.

- ¿Eres su novio? -

- ¡Hanabi! - gritó Hinata avergonzada. Naruto sonrió divertido.

- Soy Naruto Namikaze. - le tendió la mano pero al instante ella la soltó.

- Eres el jefe de mi hermana. - abrió la boca sorprendida, se dio la vuelta y gritó desde la puerta. - ¡Papá, Hinata esta embarazada! -

Naruto pareció desconcertado por la acusación y Hinata enrojeció mucho más, si seguía en esa situación se desmayaría. Pero cuando estaba por arreglar el mal entendido, una figura prominente y tremendamente varonil salió intimidando un poco a los presentes.

- Espero que te hayas casado antes. - su voz pareció endurecerse.

- Padre. - Hinata se había quedado sin habla, desde hace más de ocho años que no lo veía. - Deja que te explique.-

Pero no le prestó atención, fue directamente hacia Naruto y le revisó las manos.

- ¿Donde esta el anillo de bodas? -

- ¿Es usted Hiashi Hyuga? - estaba totalmente sorprendido.

- ¿A quién más esperabas ver? - gruñó. - Jovencito, más te vale haberle pedido matrimonio a mi hija. -

- Papá, ¿puedo hablarte por un momento? Esto es un mal entendido. -

- ¡No lo es! - gritó Naruto aún anonadado por la presencia que tenía frente a él. - No le mientas a tu padre Hinata, pero señor, ha echado la sorpresa a perder. - sonrió tan hipócritamente que Hinata sintió ganas de vomitar. - Justo le pidiría matrimonio a su hija esta misma noche, pero no porque esté embarazada. -

- ¿Qué? - el mundo le dio vueltas y pensó que caería al piso muy pronto. - Naruto. -

¿Por qué? Era lo que pasaba como una película repetida por su cabeza, él era su jefe, 'ex' jefe por ahora. No tenían más nada en común que compartir una oficina y unas cuantas risas a la hora del almuerzo, ¿es que Naruto era tan interesado que estaría dispuesto a romperle el corazón al costo que fuera? Maldito amor.

- No me siento bien, me voy a mi habitación. - la cabeza le dolía demasiado.

- Te acompaño, cariño. -

¿Le había dicho cariño? Que Dios se apiade de su alma.

- No. Iré por mis propios pies sin la presencia de nadie a mi lado y menos tuya. - no quiso sonar despreciativa pero tenía que serlo, dejarle en claro a Naruto que de ésta no salía ileso.

- Te acompañaré digas lo que digas, mírate, estas tan pálida que puedes desmayarte en cualquier momento. Seguro los pastelitos que comimos en el camino te han caído mal. -

- Nada como la gran y esperada noticia de la ''boda fantasma'' - susurró una vez que estuvo a su lado.

- Hablamos en tu habitación. - respondió bajito mientras se dirigía de nuevo a los presentes. - ¡Luego vendré por mi equipaje! -

La ayudó a entrar y subir las escaleras como si fuese una discapacitada, le abrió la puerta de la habitación, la sentó delicadamente en la cama y luego cerró la puerta con seguro.

- ¡Haré lo que me pidas! - luego bajó la voz. - Te haré masajes en los pies, te vestiré por las mañanas, te preparé el baño en tina, no se lavar ni cocinar pero puedo aprender por ti, cocinaré tus platillos favoritos. ¡Pídeme lo que quieras y lo tendrás! Pero no le digas a tu padre que esto es una farsa. -

La bilis le subió a la garganta con repugnancia.

- ¿Estás escuchando lo que dices? Esto es absurdo. ¿Cómo quieres que le mienta a la gente que amo? - ¿cómo quieres que le mienta a mi corazón de que no te amo?

- Hinata. - respiró con dificultad mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación. - Desde hace mucho que la economía de la empresa a empezado a bajar, necesitamos una imagen nueva, renovada, intensa y creativa. ¡Tu padre es Hiashi Hyuga! - se acercó un poco más a ella mirándola fijamente. - Mi padre ha tratado de contactarlo muchas veces pero se le escapa diciendo cualquier excusa, trata de mantenernos lejos porque no le gustan las empresas publicitarias. -

- ¿Y piensas que casándote conmigo vas a obtener algo de su parte? - frunció los labios.

- Es necesario. - habló con dureza. - Somos amigos y fuera de ello trabajas para mí, ¿por qué no puedes ayudarme? Prometo no pedirte nada más. -

- No quiero casarme y menos contigo. - casarse, tener sus hijos, amarse bajo la luz de la luna y que él le gritase que la amaba.

- ¿Soy tan mal partido? - se hizo el ofendido provocando una pequeña risa en Hinata, pero al segundo se enderezó fingiendo que no le había gustado el chiste.

- Te odio. -

- Yo también te amo. - y ella hubiese saltado de la felicidad si tan solo fuese cierto lo que él le decía.

- Eres despreciable. - se paró quedando de espaldas a él.

- Y tú una diosa bañada en ámbar besada por Afrodita y envuelta en seda dorada. - sonrió mientras le daba la vuelta. - De verdad Hinata, necesito tu ayuda. -

Ahí iba de nuevo con esos ojos de amante arrepentido por haber olvidado quitarle las esposas.

- Primero prométeme que no llegaremos al altar. -

- No estoy seguro de eso. -

¡Estúpido idiota! Que las mariposas le revoloteaban en el estómago.

- Naruto. -

- Eres guapa Hinata y tienes un trasero que envidio no tener. ¿Por qué crees que no me casaría contigo? -

- Naruto. - repitió rechinando los dientes.

- Vale, no puedo prometerte nada pero haré todo lo posible por no llegar a ésa parte de la historia. -

- Falsa. - corrigió al final caminando hasta la puerta.

- Lo que digas. - se encogió de hombros y la siguió.

Así pasaron dos meses lleno de falsas palabras, tratos y promesas que le hacían ver a su familia, Hinata cada día se sentía más acorralada con su hermana tras ella. Dentro de algunas semanas cumpliría treinta y Hanabi veintitrés, no tenían un lazo de amistad muy fuerte pero se amaban y se protegían la una con la otra, se había ganado el amor y el respeto de su padre desde que volvió, se había vuelto un hombre más preocupado por ella y eso la hacía sentir feliz.

Pero Naruto no estaba cooperando.

Dos noches antes la había estado esperando semidesnudo en su habitación, según porque su calefacción no estaba funcionando pero Hinata no caería en su juego, la había estado siguiendo muy de cerca y tratando de besarla, quería que lo hiciese pero la realidad era otra. Él estaba jugando a algo muy peligroso, estaban colgando de un hilo y no quería pensar en el momento que llegara la boda.

- ¿Hinata? - giró el cuerpo pero antes de decir algo ya estaba siendo abrazada. - ¡Eres tú! - la estrujó contra sí. - ¡Mira cómo estas de grande! -

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - Naruto llegó apartando al hombre que la tenía sin respirar. - Aléjate de mi mujer, eso que estabas apretando con tanto esmero y alegría me pertenece. -

- Disculpa Hina, pero no sabía que te habías casado. - se rascó la nuca avergonzado.

- ¿Kiba? - parpadeó con sorpresa siendo ahora ella quien lo abrazaba y lo apretujaba. - ¡Te he extrañado tanto! -

- Yo también pequeña, pero tu marido me matará si no te apartas. -

Hinata se alejó observándolo feliz desde lejos.

- Él no es mi marido. - cruzó las manos.

- Soy su prometido. - Naruto se adelantó sintiendo invadido su territorio. - Naruto Namikaze. - le dio la mano y Kiba la aceptó.

- Tu apellido me es familiar. -

- Soy el dueño de una empresa de publicidad. -

Kiba abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- Hasta que pezcaste un millonario, tanto que dijiste que nunca llegarías a casarte con uno. - vio asombrado a Hinata. - ¿Estas embarazada? -

- ¿Por qué todos piensan eso? - gritó enojada. - ¡Me tienen a punto de estallar! -

- Creo que ya lo has hecho cariño. - Naruto le besó la frente.

- Tú no me hables. - desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

- Mejor te beso. -

Y sin decir nada más juntó sus labios contra los de ella apretandolos y saboreando cada polo de su lengua, Kiba se sintió uno más así que se fue de ahí algo dañado, siempre le había gustado Hinata y ahora ella tenía alguien con el que compartiría el resto de su vida. Naruto no sabía por qué pero sintió un fuerte impulso por besarla y dar por sentado de que ella le pertenecía, cada parte de su cuerpo, su alma y su ser eran de él, un pensamiento egoísta pero que lo hacían sentir seguro.

Se apartó de ella sonriendo mientras le cogía de la mano y empezaban a caminar de nuevo, de pronto caminaron más rápido y más rápido hasta parecer que corrían.

- Naruto. - trató de llamarlo pero un aura de furia le llenó el cuerpo que lo hacía sordo.

- No volverás a acercarte a ese tal Kiba, te quiero lejos de él. ¿Te diste cuenta de cómo te miraba? Maldito aquel que te estruje de ésa manera como si fueses una esponja, juro que si otro se te acerca y te abraza de ésa forma puede empezar por rezar porque no lo reconocerán ni en su funeral. -

- Naruto. - volvió a llamarlo con algo de sorpresa ¿acaso él...? - Naruto... - ¡estaba sordo o se hacía!

- Escúchame Hinata, hablo en serio y ni lo que digas por salvar a tus amiguitos irrespetuosos harán que no los envíe al cielo con un pase gratis, nadie te abraza de esa forma más que yo, nadie puede decirte cuan hermosa estas porque solo yo sé que lo estas, ningún hombre puede mirarte porque solo yo he visto tu alma. -

Hinata se armó de fuerza y lo paró a mitad de acera.

- Naruto, ¿acaso estas celoso? - él la miró aún enojado.

- Yo no...- de pronto sus ojos se fueron abriendo con sorpresa como si hubiese descubierto la cura a todos los males del mundo. - Se hace tarde. - la cogió de nuevo por la muñeca pero Hinata no caminó con él. - ¿Qué...? -

Entonces ella lo besó.

Ésa noche Naruto corrió con ella en brazos hasta la habitación y la desnudó con pasión, cada beso que Hinata le daba le hacían despertar nuevos sentimientos, algo que él no esperaba pero que sabía y pasarían. La quería de una forma extraña, la necesitaba, ella era su aire.

- Te amo Naruto. - susurró en su oído y al saber que él siguió penetrandola con suavidad mientras volvía a besarla, hizo que su corazón estallara en alegría.

Quizá no la amaba pero eso significaba algo, de ahora en adelante se encargaría de enamorarlo. De amarlo sin secretos y supuso que el ''matrimonio'' ayudaría en sus vidas.

Naruto llevaba dos semanas desde esa noche que se colaba por su ventana y le hacía el amor apasionadamente, al día siguiente sería completa y oficialmente de él. Pero ése día había amanecido con el corazón magullado, lleno de heridas y malos presentimientos, sabía que algo no andaba bien desde que Naruto recibió una llamada pasadas las diez de la mañana, solo habló unas cuantas palabras, le dio un beso en la mejilla y dijo que volvería tarde.

- Son las siete y Naruto aún no regresa. Me esta preocupando. -

- Mañana es su boda, ¿cómo crees que se sienta? Debe estar nervioso y quizá necesitaba salir y relajarse por ahí. - Hanabi trató de no asustarla pero ella misma sabía donde y con quien estaba él.

- Iré a buscarlo. -

- ¡No! - se interpuso en su camino. - Digo...- carraspeó la garganta al ver a Hinata fruncir el ceño. - Quizá regrese dentro de poco. ¿Por qué no me ayudas a hacer una ensalada? -

Hinata distrajo unos minutos a Hanabi hasta que al verse libre corrió, entró en su auto y arrancó dejando las huellas marcadas en el asfalto. Un poco más adelante vio estacionado el auto que alquiló Naruto en su estadía, apagó las luces y se estacionó algo lejos para que no pudieran verla.

- ¿Qué estará haciendo a estas horas por aquí? Y solo...- pero sus suposiciones estaban equivocadas.

Una cabellera rosa se abalanzó sobre él, besandolo apasionadamente y luego abrazandolo, pegando su cabeza de su pecho y aspirando su aroma, parecían dos amantes reencontrándose luego de un largo viaje. Hinata sabía quien era ésa que reclamaba a Naruto y también sabía que ése había sido el único amor de su vida. Por ella Naruto se refugió en el trabajo, por ella él había empezado a beber, por ella él se había visto en una situación entre su padre y la empresa.

Hinata sintió el corazón rompersele en pequeños pedazos y mientras se tragaba el nudo de su garganta, las lágrimas empezaron a recorrerle el rostro, se tapó la boca para que no se escucharan sus chirridos y mientras seguía ahí parada sin poder moverse, vio como los labios de Naruto le susurraban un te quiero.

¡Ya era suficiente!

Se montó en su auto y dio la vuelta para regresar a la enorme mansión, quería gritar y refugiarse en su habitación, siempre le había dolido amarlo pero ahora no sabía si el dolor era suficiente, la muerte no era una opción viable a sus posibilidades. Hanabi trató de retenerla pero Hinata siguió caminando hasta internarse en su habitación.

Hiashi no quería presenciar una boda absurda como le llamaba todos los días, él bien sabía que había algo más en todo ese ''supuesto amor'' que Naruto profesaba todos los días en su mesa, se había ido a la India a hacer una nueva película y no regresaría hasta unos meses. Hinata quería que él estuviese con ella y le peinara el pelo con sus enormes manos, que la mantuviese en su regazo haciendo sentirla segura, protegida. Amada.

- Hinata, ¿necesitas algo? - Hanabi le habló desde la puerta. - Te he traído un poco de comida. -

No quería ser grosera con ella pero en ese momento lo menos que le pasaba por la cabeza, era la comida. Quería desaparecer, irse lejos de allí. Y entonces miró a su lado uno de los equipajes que había llevado, se iría mañana a primera hora, sin que Hanabi ni nadie en el pueblo se enterase; su corazón estaba tan dolido y roto que prefería lanzarse del Everest a que seguir con un juego estúpido, donde nadie podía salir ileso de tanta hipocresía. El amor era tan absurdo y obstinante.

Las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron con molestia y la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar distraídamente sin saber que quien entraba, no era la novia. Hanabi le plantó una fuerte e imponente cachetada a Naruto que le hizo voltear la cara.

- ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermana? ¡Eres un bastardo! - quiso darle otra cachetada pero el le cogió la muñeca.

- No le he hecho absolutamente nada, anoche llegué y ella estaba dormida. ¡La estoy esperando! -

- No vendrá. - soltó con brusquedad su muñeca del agarre que él le tenía.

- Estas de broma. - miró a los presentes y su inquietante cuchicheo. - ¿Acaso hoy es día de los santos inocentes? -

Pero Minato Namikaze, su padre, negó con la cabeza y su madre la bajó sintiéndose avergonzada.

- ¿Por qué Hinata no vendrá? - frunció los labios dolido. - ¿Es qué no le demostré lo suficiente que la quiero? -

- Tú sabes muy bien lo que hiciste anoche entre las siete y las ocho. -

De pronto un rayo de luz iluminó la cabeza de Naruto.

- No, aquí hay un mal entendido. -

- ¿El mismo de la boda o el de anoche? Supongo que los dos. - bajó del altar y empezó a caminar. - No la busques más en la casa, se ha ido de la ciudad. Quizá del país y no ha dejado recado. -

- ¡Hanabi! -

Pero ella echó a correr.

Naruto se agarró los cabellos con las dos manos jalándolos con furia, sabía muy bien que Hinata había estado ahí incluso vio un auto muy parecido al de ella estacionado a una cuadra, pero no le tomó importancia. Ahí estaba Sakura arrepentida y diciendole que lo amaba pero él desde hace mucho que había dejado de pensar en ella.

- Es hora de volver. - su padre le habló tocándole un hombro.

- Esta decisión fue muy precipitada, tanto que te lo dijimos. - su madre trataba de contenerse y no jalarle las orejas.

- Siento haberlos decepcionados, pero en este momento lo menos que quiero es un sermón de responsabilidad y principios familiares. Acabo de ser abandonado en el altar y justo ahora quiero llorar, pero los respeto a ustedes tanto como a los presentes y estoy seguro que un hombre derrotado, no será un espéctaculo digno de ver. - sin decir más se fue.

El mes que le siguió a ese día no fue normal, pasaba menos horas en el trabajo y más en su apartamento, durmiendo y soñando con Hinata. Sabía que no había vuelto a L.A, sus cosas aún estaban en la oficina y nadie la había visto por su departamento, después de la boda le marcó varias veces a su móvil pero después de diez llamadas, lo apagó y desde ahí no ha vuelto a conectarlo. Sintió una presión oprimirle el pecho y las ganas de besarla le picaron los labios, se había proclamado su dueño desde que la escuchó reír por primera vez, la torpe manera en que sus manos temblaban al servirle el café matutino, y la dulce fragancia de lilas le hizo querer hacerle el amor justo en ese momento.

Se sintió tan confundido al principio en que le surgió la farsa idea de una boda, pero lo cierto es que no lo hacía por mantener a Hiashi en el negocio, su economía bancaria iba como viento en popa, su empesa estaba creciendo haciendose cada vez más estable, pero necesitaba una excusa para hacerla suya, no solo en cuerpo y alma, sino en palabra.

Y ahí a mitad de un whiskye lo comprendió. Amaba a esa mujer torpe que tartamudeaba cada vez que se le acercaba, que se sonrojaba con cada respiración de él en su boca, que lo besaba con una pasión sobrenatural. Había amado a Hinata desde que ella había entrado en la oficina pidiendo trabajo, y el rompimiento con Sakura solo era otra de sus excusas para estar cerca de ella, ésa era la única forma de refugiarse en el trabajo y tener una sonrisa de Hinata todos los días frente a él, rozando sus manos mientras le tendía papeles y contratos. Solo había una cosa, tenía que encontrarla pero las ideas de donde podría estar se le agotaban, una vez Hinata le había dicho que odiaba la ciudad, que L.A no estaba hecho para ella.

- ¡Maldición! - todas las piezas empezaban a encajar.

Hanabi era una gran mentirosa y si acertaba, le daría un puesto en su empresa como actriz, incluso podría nominarla al Oscar e ir personalmente a entregarle el premio. Cogió sus llaves y salió disparado por la puerta mientras compraba un boleto de avión por el móvil, cuando colgó y entró al auto se extrañó de no recibir una llamada de Hiashi hasta hoy, tenía dos teorías palpitandole la cabeza: ellas no habían dicho una palabra o ya lo sabía y estaba bailando la macarena en un bar nudista repleto de stripers y con un antifaz para no ser reconocido. Se golpeó la cabeza por estúpido, había desperdiciado un mes para terminar regresando a Toscana.

- Lleva una hora ahí parado, me esta empezando a desesperar. - le dijo Hanabi a Hinata que estaba echada en un sofá de la sala leyendo una revista.

- Justo hoy el sol esta insoportable, se irá pronto cuando se canse. -

- ¡Hinata ya sé que estás ahí, sal ahora mismo! -

Se volvió a oír a todo pulmón, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo por nada del mundo. O a menos eso era lo que creía.

- Ya no lo soporto. - Hanabi salió disparada por el corredor.

- ¿Qué harás? - soltó la revista y fue detrás.

- Pensar como papá. - entró al salón de caza y cogió un riffle.

- Hanabi pon eso de nuevo en su sitio. - el pánico invadió su cara.

- Te dije que si tú no hacías algo lo haría yo. -

- ¡No lo hiciste! - Hinata empezó a impacientarse. - Esto no puede estar pasando. - se tocó la frente desesperada.

Hanabi salió con el pesado riffle en la mano, listo y cargado para disparar a cualquier idiota que se le cruzara por el frente y justo ya tenía un candidato, el mejor para vaciar el arma de su padre.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora Namikaze? - reafirmó el enorme arma haciendo que Naruto tragara saliva asustado.

- Quiero hablar con Hinata. -

- Ella no quiere verte. -

- Necesito verla, por favor Hanabi. Esto de verdad ha sido un mal entendido. -

Silencio.

- ¿Por qué no viniste a buscarla antes? -

- Estaba fuera del país ¿recuerdas? Y no dejaste pista de por donde empezar. -

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que ahora esta aquí? -

- No le gustan las ciudades y no creo que esté corriendo libremente por África como la reina de la selva. Le teme a los leones. - sonrió sintiéndose menos nervioso aunque ella seguía apuntandole a la cara.

- Te crees muy listo. -

- Lo soy. -

Hanabi sintió una corriente de furia recorrerle los brazos y la adrenalina le bajó a los dedos. Disparó.

- ¡Naruto! - Hinata salió preocupada para darse cuenta que su hermana era una traidora.

- Necesitas escucharlo, esta siendo sincero. -

Hanabi había disparado al suelo para alertar a Hinata y que esta saliera en busca de proteger al amor de su vida. Cosa que le salió muy bien.

- No tengo nada de que hablar con un mentiroso. -

- ¡Nunca te mentí! - Naruto empezaba a sentirse basura. - Pero tampoco te dije la verdad. -

- ¿Me estas tomando el pelo? - Hinata se cruzó de brazos viendo como ese hombre extremadamente atractivo se le acercaba a paso de perfecto amante erótico.

- No quiero tu pelo, te quiero a ti Hinata. -

- Si te acercas un poco más gritaré, Hanabi vendrá y te volará los cesos. - descruzó los brazos manteniendolos a los lados y alistándose para correr.

- Entonces antes de que muera a manos de mi cuñada. - se arrodilló a un metro de distancia. - Hinata Hyuga, ¿quisieras casarte conmigo? Sin mentiras ni conflictos, solos tu y yo, sin familiares atrás ni testigos, bajo la luz de la luna en una noche donde los lobos no aullen y puedas sentir mi propio aliento en tu oreja. -

- Te crees tan seguro de ti, crees que lograrás intimidarme con una declaración así. Pero te equivocas. -

Naruto se paró asombrado.

- ¿Qué pasó con la Hinata que tartamudeaba cuando me tenía en frente y hacía malabares para no desmayarse cuando me servía el café? - frunció los labios. - Quiero besarte. -

- Y yo quiero que te vayas. -

- ¿Qué más quieres de mí? -

- Solo eso -

- Vamos, sé más creativa. - sin que ella se diese cuenta empezó a acercarse poco a poco.

- Supongo que una declaración de amor bastaría, pero haz hecho mucho más que eso. Me has hecho parecer una tonta éstos meses que me arrepiento de haberte traído. -

- Y yo que agradezco que lo hayas echo. -

- Basta Naruto, estoy cansada y tú tienes mucho camino que recorrer. Adiós. - se dio la vuelta para ver como Hanabi salía desde la puerta bloqueándole el paso.

- ¡Ya bésala de una vez antes de que le vuele los cesos a ella también! -

Naruto cogió delicadamente a Hinata por las muñecas y la giró, ella no se opuso al principio pero cuando sintió los labios de él estampados en los suyos, quiso olvidar todo. Más no pudo.

- Vete. - frunció los labios para no recibir otro beso.

- Esta bien me iré. - empezó a caminar hacia su auto hasta detenerse a tres metros de distancia. - Pero antes... - sacó un papel arrugado de su bolsillo. - Soy tan torpe y distraído que se me había olvidado sacarlo, ésto te pertenece. Lo he escrito para ti. -

Hinata lo cogió con desconfianza y empezó a ver como se alejaba de ella otra vez, ésta vez presentía que para siempre. Leyó la carta con algo de rapidez, no le dio mucha importancia a algunas cosas pero a otras sí, sobre todo al ''Te Amo'' que estaba escrito en grande al terminar pero lo que la sacudió dentro fue la fecha en la que fue escrita la carta. Dos días antes de su boda.

- ¡Naruto! - él se detuvo y la miró. - ¡Solo dime que me amas! -

- Te amo y esa es toda la verdad a éste embrollo injustificado de mis actos, porque mi corazón baila cuando te beso y mi alma se desborda de pasión cuando te tengo entre mis brazos, eres mi mundo y mi risa matutina. Y te puede parecer gay que yo diga estas palabras, pero haces que mi mente vuele a destinos desconocidos. - se acercó un poco más. - Tu eres mi destino. -

- Entonces ven y bésame, tenme en tus brazos y no me dejes porque justo ahora no puedo dejar de amarte. -

Naruto hizo un trote ligero hacia Hinata y la cogió suavemente de la nuca con una mano, la atrajó hacia él y de nuevo los pájaros cantaban un gloria al sentir sus labios impactar contra los de ella, un haz de luz le iluminó el rostro e intentó abrir los ojos pero estaba tan sumergida en su mundo de felicidad perfecta, que no se dio cuenta de las fuertes maletas que impactaron contra el suelo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:


End file.
